Femme Fatal
by Lunatigerstar
Summary: He’s rich, he’s powerful, and his deep blue eyes were enough to make any girl throw herself at him. But then she came along. Slap them together and chaos will reign! Seto Kaiba is about to meet his match. Update! Ch. 3 Double Agenda
1. Kaiba Corporation Vs Kane Enterprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

  
  


Chapter 1 - Kaiba Corporation Vs. Kane Enterprises 

  
  


He was rich, powerful, and his deep blue eyes were enough to make any girl throw herself at him. So why wasn't he happy? One thing was for sure. It wasn't easy being the youngest cooperate executive and still have to attend school in the process. 

"Eight pages of math homework due." he smirked a little. That was nothing to him. He could finish it all in an hour the very least, while his fellow classmates spent two on each page. He sat in his private office at his mansion finishing up. The phone suddenly rang next to him. He picked it up feeling a little annoyed that someone had interrupted him doing homework. He only had one more problem left. 

"What is it?" he grunted irritably.

"Mr. Kaiba, the Vice President of Kane Enterprises has arrived and wants to speak with you." It was one of his advisors. Unfortunately the one who couldn't give a good advice if it was pasted in front of his face.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." he clicked the phone down on the receiver and looked at the last question. Without even giving it a second glimpse he wrote the answer down as well as showed all his work. He hated leaving things unfinished, he might as well finish it. Closing his text book he grab his homework and rushed out of the door. 

  


********

  


"Will Mr. Kaiba be joining us today?" the Vice President asked, tapping his fingers on the conference table. Behind him stood two lower rank administrators. 

"Mr. Kaiba is on his way as we speak." the advisor answered. 

"Good." he said satisfied. 

Just then Seto walked into the conference room. All the people in the room stood up in acknowledgment to him. He briskly stepped up to the long table and planted his briefcase down. 

The only thing that was more complicated then math was making business deals. It was all about grappling with wrinkly 40 year old men who were out for all they can get. 

"Gentlemen." Seto greeted. His face was set in a firm business like manner, showing that he wasn't a person to mess with even though he was still young. 

"Ah. Mr. Kaiba." he put out his hand. "Leonel Yue. Vice President of Kane Enterprises. A pleasure to meet you." 

Seto didn't seem all that impressed but his shook his hand anyway. "Likewise." he answered. 

Yue gave a stiff smile. He slapped his hands together eagerly. "Now then, let's get to business shall we? As you know Kane Enterprises is one of the top leading software programers in the world. Your new upcoming project on enhanced Duel Monster Disks is predicted to have a big success . We have review the plans and we find it would be favorable to both our companies. You will provide the design and we'll provide the software. The profit will be split."

Seto tried hard not to roll his eyes. He never really cared much about profits being made. Kaiba Land alone made him more then enough. The only thing he wanted was to execute his vision of gaming to the world.

"Your board members have already made a contract. All you and I need to do is sign it and the deal will be set."

Seto said nothing. He reviewed the contract, skimming through each page, until all 20 pages were checked. Yue looked eagerly at him. 

Seto rose his eyebrows at Yue, who was giving him such an obvious fake smile that he felt like ripping it clean off of him. Another thing on his list that he hated, people who pretended they like you just to get what they want from you. 

He placed the contract on the table, but he didn't sign it. "I couldn't help but notice that the CEO of your company is not present for this meeting." he said out of the blue. 

"Yes well...We apologize but he is busy at the moment." Yue said lamely. 

"Busy?" Seto looked offended. 

"Don't worry. He has given me consent to sign the contract." he explained. As if that would reassure him. But Seto wasn't satisfied with that answer. 

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I won't sign anything until your boss signs it first." He slipped the contract back across the table to Yue. 

Yue blinked, confused by Seto's sudden decision. "That's not possible."

"And why not?" Seto glared, getting a little irritated. 

"We have... security measures." Yue said feebly. He didn't elaborate on it. 

"Security measures? Is that all you can come up with?" 

"But Mr. Kai..."

"I refuse to close this deal unless I meet with your president. I'm not going to be measured up with insects like you! If not, then the deal is off." 

Yue stood up suddenly, his chair fell over as he pounded his fist on the table. "Think of what you are losing! This contract would benefit both of us."

"I think it would benefit you more then me." Seto said bitterly. "There are plenty of other software companies willing to make a partnership with Kaiba Corp. Maybe one who doesn't think he's too good enough to meet me face to face! I give you one day to make up your minds." To him this meeting was finished. "Now if you will excuse me gentlemen..." he stood up, smirking at their petrified faces. "I'm late for school."

  


********

  


He sat in his limo as it drove through the city streets. He already had a pounding migraine and it was only the beginning of the day. What's worse, he didn't have any aspirin. 

"Idiots." he muttered under his breath. 

The limo pulled up at the front entrance of Domino High. All the students looked up as Seto got out of the car. 

"There he goes again, all high and mighty." Joey Wheeler glowered at Kaiba's arrogance. 

Yugi didn't say anything about the comment, he knew it would just provoke Joey even more. 

Tea who was use to Joey's daily bashing of Kaiba dragged him by the collar of his shirt. "Come on Joey! We're late for class!" Yugi and Tristen tagged along behind them.

  


********

  


Seto was trudging through the hallways, minding his own business, when a smiling blond girl suddenly waved at him. He glanced at her and groaned. He purposely didn't pay any attention and just kept on walking, trying to avert his eyes. 

But that didn't seem to help.

"Hi!" she said, unable to notice the scowl on Kaiba's face. "Remember me?"

Of course, how could he not? She's only been stalking him oh...every single day of the week! 

Her name was Belinda. Or at least he thinks that was her name. He wasn't sure since he hardly ever listen to a word she said. She would at least be good looking if it wasn't for her constant perkiness and intolerable habit of talking to him every chance she got. 

This hasn't been the first time a girl has encountered him. Many, like her, followed him around, trying to butter him up and play sweet and innocent, but it all turns out the same. They only wanted to get into his bank account. 

He didn't answer her question, he merely ignored her, but that didn't stop her from following him. 

"Well you know that math homework? It was a killer. I had a little trouble with proble..."

Seto drowned out her mindless babble. He still tried to ignore her, hoping she would take the hint and leave him alone, but as dense as she was, she still kept on talking. His face scrunched up trying to hold back his irritation.

"Um... I was thinking, that is, if you're not doing anything, maybe we can go hang out." she smiled at him. 

_'Hang out_'. Those two words didn't exist in Seto's vocabulary. If anything, he felt that it was utterly pointless and a waste of time. 

She walked next to him as if expecting an answer. When Seto reached his classroom, she still lingered by his side. He almost thought she was going to follow him into class. 

"Look..." he said with annoyance. "I'm trying to ignore you, but obviously that isn't getting through your thick skull. So why don't I just say this out loud? Get the hell away from me!" He turned and walked into class, leaving her in the hallways as she stood there with confusion. 

Seto rubbed his temples. Forget the aspirin, he was going to get drunk when he gets home.

  


********

  


She gracefully stepped out of the stretched limo, parked a few blocks away from the Domino high school. She smoothed her skirt , fixed her long chestnut hair, and dabbed some rouge lipstick with a mirror that one of her bodyguards held up for her. 

"Mistress..." he began. 

She cut him off in a cool collected manner. "I would advise you not to address my name in public."

"Yes mistress." her chief bodyguard bowed in apology. "Might I stress the issue of accompanying you to school? It might be more prudent if..."

"No." she said automatically. She gave a piercing look. "I don't want you to accompany me to school, or drop me off in front of the school, or pick me up in front of the school."

"Forgive me, but I don't think it's wise to leave you unprotected."

"Are you questioning my decision Jones?" she asked with a cold stare. 

He looked nervous as she gazed at him with intensity. 

"You will wait for me here once the school day is over." her decision was final.

"As you wish Miss. But at least let us watch you walk down the street to make sure you get there safe."

She sighed wearily. He wasn't going to let this go was he? "Alright" she agreed, sounding bored. She double checked to make sure there were no wrinkles on her pink top and dark blue skirt uniform. It looked tacky in her opinion, but it was school policy that everyone must wear it. She began walking down the street, slinging her book bag over her shoulder as she did.

Reaching the front entrance of the school, she strolled in with elegance, like a runway model, clicking her expensive Gucci heels and held her head up high.

As expected the principal stood waiting for her. She glanced at him for a second, with his cheap polyester suit and his hair askew. He'd look like he just use some kind of Just for Men hair solution that went horribly wrong.

"Welcome to Domino High Miss..."

"Selena." she said quickly. "I would rather be called by my first name only." 

He understood and continued on. " As promised I'll escort you to your first class. Here's your schedule." he handed the paper to her. "It's a pleasure to have you with us." he added. 

"Thank you." she said, plastering her innocent smile. 

The principal indicated her to follow him. They walked through the hallway until they reached a closed classroom door. The principal knocked a couple of times then opened the door when he thought it was okay to come in. 

Inside the teacher was in the middle of a lesson when she abruptly lift her attention away from the board. 

The principal waited for everyone's attention. "Class I would like you to give a warm welcome to our newest student." Selena stepped in, tucking her soft sleek hair behind her ear, as she did all the boys dropped their mouths. 

All except Seto Kaiba. 

"I hope you all will treat Selena kindly and welcome her to our school." All the boys nodded, but the girls glared at Selena with dislike and jealousy. 

The teacher looked around the room. "Let's find you a seat. I'm afraid the only seats available is in the back. Would that be alright?"

Selena nodded. The teacher looked at her seating chart. "You can sit next to Mr. Kaiba. Mr. Kaiba, would you raise your hand?" 

Seto did so, but only half way. He really wasn't pleased with the idea that the teacher would seat her next to him. 

Selena walked over to him, all the boys followed her movement watching her as she sat down next to Kaiba. Among them were Tristen and Joey. 

Joey poked at Tristen as if he wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Did you see that girl?" Joey asked and kept on poking Tristen. 

"Yeah, I saw. I'm not blind you know. And stop poking me!" he slapped Joey's finger away. 

Selena sat down, secretly wincing from her hurting feet. Why the hell did designer shoes have to be so uncomfortable? She turned her head at Kaiba, who was sitting quietly, scribbling down notes. 

"So you're Seto Kaiba." she said with a knowing look.

"And your point is?" Seto muttered sourly. He didn't look at her and kept on writing. 

She smirked at his haughty attitude. "Interesting." she said quietly and did not say anything else for the rest of the class period.

  
  


********

  


By the end of the school day Selena felt her feet going numb with blisters. She felt like throwing her Gucci heels at someone. After nine classes, three guys asking her out, and one hundred teenage girls after her blood, she was about ready to shoe someone.

From a distance she saw a blond hair boy strutting over to her direction. She was about ready to grab her shoe. 

"Hi" he greeted. "You need help with that?" he noticed the large amount of text books in her arms. 

She ignored him and threw the text books into her locker. 

So much for that. 

He frowned at her but didn't stop there. "My name is Joey Wheeler. What's yours?"

"Selena" she answered not facing him. 

"That's a pretty name." he lean against the lockers trying to look cool. "I know your kinda new around here, so I was wondering if you want me to show you around and stuff. Maybe afterwards we can get a cup of coffee." 

"I don't think so." she said coldly. 

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun." he said.

Feeling irritated, she stepped up to him until she was an inch away from his face."Listen blondie." she snapped, making sure he took in every word she said. "My time is much too precious to be waste by you so if you think you're going to score with me, think again." she turned and walked off, flipping her hair in front of him in an arrogant fashion.

Joey stared after her. "Jeez, I just wanted to take her out for coffee." 

In the background Seto watched them with interest. If he didn't have such a stiff mono expression, he would've cracked up right then and there. He grinned slightly watching Joey scratch his head like a dog with fleas. He could tell that the mutt seemed lost and confused.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood today..." Seto overheard Tristen reply. "She's got the looks but she could use a personality upgrade."

Upgrade indeed.

"Forget about her Joey." Tea said. "She's obviously the type that acts like she's queen bee." 

"Yeah... but those legs..." Joey looked dazed for a moment, thinking, with a grin on his face. 

Tea gave a glare at him, trying to restrain herself from smacking him, but with little avail. She smacked him anyway. 

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Joey cried out, rubbing his cranium, hoping there wasn't brain damage. 

Tea looked at him sourly. "You know? Now I don't feel all that bad that she rejected you." 

Seto laughed inwardly to himself. He felt like going over to the mutt and telling him something rude just to piss him off, but then thought against it. He was already late for work. He had a corporation to run after all.

  
  
  


Author's Notes: First off, I did this story as a pilot because I was having writer's block for my other stories. I didn't intend on writing a whole chapter to it but this just popped out of my head randomly. If you guys like it then I'll continue on. Give me a decent number of reviews to convince me to write another chapter. 


	2. The Man

Author's Notes: Wow I didn't know I would get that many reviews in one chapter. I _never_ get that many reviews in one chapter. I'm surprised that a lot of people actually read it. I guess you guys convinced me to go on with the story.

  


Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me. All original characters are mine.

Chapter 2 - The Man

Seto Kaiba usually didn't drink but today it was an exception. He poured a glass of brandy and down it in one gulp. The alcohol burned in his throat but that didn't bother him one bit. The fact of the matter that he was near drunk soothed him just a tad. 

Stress...yes he was under a great amount of stress. And the only way to get rid of that was alcohol. Not that it happen often, but because this time he felt a blood vessel in his brain was going to pop. 

His new enhanced duel disk system was going to be put behind schedule. Something he was angry about, as he demonstrated when he fired five people in his sight as he stepped into his office building after school. No employee dared go near him after that. 

He needed a partnership with a software company and he needed it now. 

"That idiot of a man." he mumbled and sat in his leather desk chair with his fingers entwine. Recurring from the morning, he now faced the dreaded prospect of finding another company, one of which he wasn't too keen on wasting his time on. 

But his pride was more important to him. He wasn't going to sign a contract and be chained with someone _lower _then him. He wouldn't expect any less then the highest authority of a company.

There was a knock on his office door. "Come in." he said huskily.

His secretary walked in slowly and cautiously as if any sudden movement would detonate the ticking Kaiba bomb off. 

"S..Sir it's the Vice President of Kane Enterprises." she trembled as she handed the phone to him, ready to dash out when he got mad. She didn't want to be next on his list of ex-employees. 

Seto took the phone. "Leave." he grunted. 

His secretary rushed out of the office as fast as she could, she didn't need to be told twice. 

"Mr. Yue, I'm surprise to see that you've mustered enough courage to call me after this morning." he said in a dangerously low voice. 

Seto could tell that even over the phone his intimidation over people still didn't waver. He heard a little shudder from Yue as he spoke. "I've spoken to our president about your request and he has reluctantly agreed to meet with you in person."

"You've made a wise choice." Seto said.

"Since you've requested that you meet with our President. He also would like to make a request that you two meet at Kane Enterprises. He has informed me that he wishes to meet with you now, if it's not out of the way."

"Tell him I'll be there. The sooner we get this over with the better." 

  


********

  


The trip to Kane Enterprises wasn't long. It stood in the middle of midtown Domino City which was about a half and hour away from Kaiba Corp. Seto sat in his limo looking out at the city from his window. He watched as people crossed the street, when the limo stopped at a red light, eagerly rushing home from work. Unfortunately for him, his work day didn't end just yet. 

His advisor sat across from him with his personal bodyguards side by side, squeezed together in a tight seating. They looked very uncomfortable. 

Well of course they would. If two of your bodyguards were beefed up the size of a gorilla, it would be a little cramped. It was humorous to see how they were squirming while trying to maintain a serious posture without sweating at their own body heat. 

"Tell me, do you know anything about the CEO of Kane Enterprises?" Seto asked his advisor, crossing his arms.

His advisor, who was desperately trying to make room for himself, answered with an uncertain look. "There wasn't much about him that I could find out. Most of his profiles were stamped confidential."

"I wonder why I hired you." Seto stared at the incompetent man. "If you can't even tell me one fact about the CEO."

"Well..." he began, trying to redeem himself in front of Seto. "There were rumors...that he goes by another name. Some call him 'The Man'. But other then that it looks like the only way to get any information on him is by Kane Enterprises itself." 

Seto laughed disdainfully. "The Man" he smirked. "What a joke. It seems to me he thinks very highly of himself." 

His advisor gave a nervous laugh just incase Seto's bodyguards beat him with a stick if he didn't. But Seto didn't care about his advisor's pathetic attempt to get on his good side. His thoughts were preoccupied by his meeting with 'The Man'. Someone who might prove as nothing but a brainless fool in Seto's eyes.

Or maybe...prove to be just as audacious as him. 

******** 

  


With each footstep his took, Seto had his dignity marked on it. And from entering a foreign building, he wanted everyone to know he held authority and control in the palm of his hand.

"Mr. Kaiba..." he heard his name being called. He turned to see Yue in front of him who looked like he was trying to paste on enough of a welcoming face as possible. But it was hard to do that since Seto knew he detest him with a passion.

"We're glad that you're able to make it. Now if you'll follow me this way." 

Yue briskly walked, leading Seto, his two bodyguards, and his dim-witted advisor through the industrious halls of Kane Enterprises. 

Seto couldn't help but analyze his surroundings. The building looked architecturally modern as they walked pass the main entrance with a large sculpted block of slate in the center that bear the company's logo. 

"Right this way." indicated Yue as he lead them to what seemed like a large conference room. The double glass doors opened automatically. Inside was a polished mahogany table and all along with it were twelve chairs evenly spaced. 

"Our president will be here in a second. Just make yourselves comfortable." 

Seto sat down hoping this wouldn't take too long. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Loud heels clicking the floor. He had a very strange feeling that he heard those same footsteps before. He swivelled his chair around to see the guy they called 'The Man' 

But it was someone he least expected.

Selena.

  


********

  


"You!" he exclaimed, a little louder then he'd intended. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

She walked in cooly expecting the surprise on Kaiba's face. She gave him her infamous smirk amused by his confusion. "Welcome Mr. Kaiba." she said in her formal tone of voice. It was as sweet as honey but it also dripped with a hint of sarcasm.

Seto stared at her with utter confusion. He noticed that she had changed her school uniform to a business suit, wearing a perfectly tailored knee high navy blue skirt and matching cashmere jacket. Her attire made her look at least 5 years older then she really was, seventeen.

_"She has to be a secretary of some sort, maybe she works part time in the company after school" _Seto thought to himself. There was no way she would be the CEO, that wasn't a possibility. But why had she greeted him with a tone that seemed like she owned the place? 

Without a moments glance he brought himself back into focus. "Where's your president?" he asked, thinking this to be some sick joke, one of which he wasn't going to tolerate. 

"You're looking at her." she said with an innocent smile. 

"Your 'The Man'?" he eyes widen.

"Ah, I see you've learned about my secret little nickname." tucking her sleek hair behind her ear. "You really should close your eyes Mr. Kaiba. Any wider and your eyeballs will pop out of their sockets." 

Seto who came to the realization of it all felt a surge of anger. "Your Vice President, whom I might add is a moron beyond belief, (Yue gave a slight glare at him) referred to you as a 'him', so unless you had a sex change or something, you can't possibly be the president!"

Selena's bodyguard Jones, who was standing beside her, cracked his knuckles together. 

Selena held up her hand. "It's okay." she whispered to him. He stood down, but that didn't stop him from giving Seto a dirty look now and then. 

"I'm afraid I might have tweak the truth somewhat." she said unable to suppress her grin. 

"I don't find this funny." Seto said angrily. "I do not like being played as a fool!"

"I assure you, I had no intention of making you look like a fool." But she did look like she was enjoying it throughly. "It's was only a matter of security reasons. You see, being a woman in my position has many...let's just say...problematic situations." 

"I really don't give a damn about your piety problems. I have half a mind to walk out of here right now!" he snarled threateningly. 

Selena tried not to take any notice of Kaiba's...well..._rudeness_. The tension in the room held everyone's breath. Both Kaiba Corp. and Kane Enterprises looked ready to kill. 

"Gentlemen please." Selena said calmly. She swore men were complete airheads from the beginning of time. "Alright Mr. Kaiba, by all means leave if you feel the need to. But I daresay you won't get that partnership you wanted and I know how eager you are to launch your duel disk system."

Seto froze. She was right, he wouldn't get the partnership but he was willing to take that risk. No one was going to make him look like an idiot. 

Especially not a _woman_.

"I don't need you're pathetic company. Anyone would be willing to partner with Kaiba Corp!" Seto said challengingly. "And you will get nothing." he smirked at her with triumph.

Selena didn't flinch even for a second at Kaiba's aggression. She knew how to kept it cool and calm. "I guess you _could _go to any software company." Selena said looking directly at Kaiba. "But from market rates, Kane Enterprises has always come up to the top and the best out of all the others. And if I'm not mistaken Mr. Kaiba, I thought you _wanted_ the best."

Seto gritted his teeth in annoyance. He had to admit she had a point, Kane Enterprises has always managed to kept it's competitors down and produced the latest software and hardware technology before anyone else. Compare to Kaiba Corp, the two could be evenly matched.

Well...almost

Selena read Kaiba's struggling expression. His deep blue eyes flared at her. She knew that he would be damn if his pride was taken away. But she also knew that if Kaiba wants his dueling disk to succeed, he was going to need her. "Think about it Mr. Kaiba. Kaiba Corp. and Kane Enterprises side by side. We could rise to the top. No one will be able to compete with us together. Your product will be the top of the line. And everyone will get what they want."

It was like she held out a plate full of possibilities to him. Seto couldn't help but taste the victory once his enhanced duel disk were out. Kaiba Corp. would beat out all the rest, Industrial Illusions, Kanomi Incorporate, and that snot nose dice lover Duke Devlin. 

"So Mr. Kaiba. Do you agree?" Selena asked cutting Seto's train of thought.

"A very promising proposal." Seto said with his emotionless face. "But what would you want out of all of this?" he wasn't quiet sure if he should trust her. This was a business company and in a business company there always come with a price.

"Nothing that isn't being offered in the contract. We will get half of the profits and market shares. And you will get your duel disk system out and running." 

Seto still felt skeptic of her but his eagerness for his duel disk held a stronger hold on him.

"Now won't you sign the contract?" Selena took the contract from Yue and placed it on the table with a pen in front of him. 

Seto hesitated for a moment but then signed it with his full name 'Seto Kaiba'. Selena took the pen and signed her name as well. 

The deal was set. 

"Everything is in place." Seto said. 

"Well, I guess, now that we're partners, I've never properly introduced myself. My name is Selena Kane."

Seto had a feeling that this was going to be more then he bargained for. 

  
  
  


Author's Notes: Whew! Another chapter done. I was really stupid to have 3 stories running and try to finish them all at once. Now my mind has been split three ways. Plus school, work, and all that crap. 

The concept of 'The Man' you might have heard before, yes because I stole it from abc's Alias. If anyone watches that show. I love that show so much I just had to put something from there! I hope abc doesn't sue me! 

Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I've worked really hard in trying to write in the plots and things you're going to have to remember later on. Although I see flaws everywhere! Gah I'm too tired to even look at it anymore. I've reviewed it 3 times over already, why don't you review for me? ^_^ hehe. Till next chapter!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Double Agenda

Author's Notes: I'm back from the dead! I apologize for the delay, but just to make it up for you guys I've made this chapter extra long. 

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Not in a zillion chance...

  
  


Chapter 3 - Double Agenda

  
  


Joey Wheeler yawned and scratched his head, having been just awoken from his nap. His reached out and grabbed the clock beside his bed, muttering about the time. It was 7:00 PM.

He had a dream of raining cheeseburgers. Delectable, wholesome, grill cheeseburgers with added bacon and tomatoes. No lettuce. He didn't like lettuce. It was the greatest burger ever made. He was almost drooling at the image in his mind and if only the real world rained with free cheeseburgers, it would stop world hunger all together. 

Then Joey remembered he had to make dinner. He rummaged through to see what could he scavenge from his empty refrigerator and picked up a milk carton which smelled horrible from the inside. Looking at the expiration date on the bottom he found that it was a month old. 

Joey pulled the milk two feet away from himself once the smell reached his nose. "Disgusting" he muttered and threw it out, deciding not to make dinner after all. Maybe he could crash at Tristan's. 

Just as he was about to step out the door, his phone rang somewhere in the midst of the living room, which looked pretty trashed, given how the clothes, books, and take out boxes where strewn all over the place. Actually "trashed" wasn't a strong enough word for it, a battle field was more like it. He shuffled through the mess as the phone kept on ringing. After the fifth ring he finally found it cramped underneath the folds of his jersey and pressed the talk button. 

"Hello?" 

Ultimately, he heard a shout on the other end of the line. 

_"Joseph Wheeler!"_

Joey choked. "Mai?" 

_"I knew it!"_ Mai's voice cried over the phone. _"I can hear the guilt on you!"_

"How can you hear guilt?" Joey asked with puzzlement and then with a sudden realization added. "Why are you calling? I thought we were on a break? We are on a break aren't we?" he frowned, as if he wasn't exactly sure from Mai's brewing tone.

_"That's not the point!"_

"Ah!" Joey fell over the couch from Mai's shrieking. "Could you stop screaming at the mouthpiece Mai? My ears are hurting."

Mai brought her voice down a tad not because of Joey but because in truth, her throat was starting to get sore _"I can't believe you Joey. I thought you cared about us." _

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked, feeling bewildered. "Of course I care, I've always cared." 

_"Ugh! It's just like you men.__"_ she exclaimed with disgusted. _"If you really cared. Then you would've called and begged me to get back together with you, you jerk!"_

"But, but, but..." Joey sputtered, then lost himself with confusion. "You said you wanted to be apart for a while. I..."

_"And if you really cared..." _Mai continued, cutting Joey off completely and not caring to hear his pathetic excuse. _"Then you wouldn't be hitting on other girls!" _Her voice rose again automatically, from the last sentence as she spoke.

Joey brought the phone away from his ear with bafflement from Mai's accusation. He wondered where on earth she could've heard that from. Then it hit him. "Tea told you, didn't she?" he said it as more of a fact then a question. 

_"What if she did?"_ snapped Mai.

Joey gave a scowl and vowed that girl will pay dearly for her big mouth. "Listen Mai, I'm really sorry." He could hear Mai giving a snort over the phone from what he said. "It's true! Believe me Mai. I never wanted to hurt you."

_"Then why did you?"_

Joey wasn't sure how to answer that. "I don't know, okay? Just give me one more chance Mai." Even thought he knew she couldn't see it, he went on his hands and knees pleading as if it would resonate through the phone and she would know he meant what he said.

There was a moment's pause and not a sound came out of the phone. Joey wasn't sure wether she hung up on him or not. "Mai? You still there?"

_"Look I have to go, but I'll call you when I get the chance." _she quickly hung up without another word.

"Wait! Mai!" but the sound of the phone clicked off on her end of the line and he knew it was too late. 

With much aggravation Joey threw the phone down on the floor hatefully and stood in the mess he called a living room, with much contemplation. His stomach grumbled in the middle of his meditative state and remembered he was going to Tristan's before the phone call. 

He needed to think things through and what better way to help him think then food.

  


********

  


"Wait a minute. Aren't you guys on a break?" Tristen asked with one eyebrow raised. Knowing Joey and Mai, there wasn't any logical reasoning at all in their relationship. And if there was, he would classify this as one of their dilemmas, which probably held a long list by now.

"Thank you!" Joey threw up his hands with an exasperated sigh. "I just don't get women. One minute she says she needs some space and then the next she's accusing me of hitting on a girl."

"Joey, you did hit on a girl."

"That's not the point!" Joey cried out with the same tone that Mai had in their earlier conversation. "The point is girls should say what they want loud and clear!" He bang his fist on top of the table with a bit of a dramatic pause before he added, "And where's that pizza!?" 

Tristan was looking at the clock on the wall. "I'm counting on them to be late. Delivery in 30 minutes or less or the pizza is free. They have exactly five minutes to get here." he said.

A short while later the pizza had arrived, but it was 10 minutes late as Tristan so helpfully pointed out to the delivery boy. He took the pizza and shoved him out the door, all the while hearing the delivery boy groaning. "Not again...My boss is gonna kill me!"

Tristan kicked the door closed behind him, balancing the box on one hand. "One supreme coming right up!" 

"Finally... My stomach is dying over here." Joey didn't hesitate to dig in once Tristan placed it on the table. 

"Hey! Leave some for me!" Tristan made a grab for a slice.

"Sorry." said Joey, spewing bits of food from his stuffed mouth.

"Gross. Don't you have table manners?" 

"Yeah, I just don't use them that much." Joey replied with a grin. "Anyway...what the hell do I do Tristan? I've messed up big time and I don't even know how I did it!"

"You're talking to the wrong person if you want to know how girls think. Maybe go with Tea."

"Ha! Yeah right, I'm still mad at her for running her big mouth off." Joey said, crossing his arms in an defiant manner. 

"Well if you really want Mai to come back to you, that's the only way. You love her don't you?" 

"Of course!" Joey said with much disbelief that Tristan would ask such a question. 

"Then what's all the fuss about?" Tristan asked. 

"I don't know!" Joey cried out. But after threatening to take the last slice of pizza and much persistency from Tristan, Joey finally relented and sunk his head low. 

"It's just that...she's up there and I'm..." he frowned at his hand scale, as if he didn't want to admit it. "...I'm down here."

Tristan blinked and Joey had the feeling his friend was holding his laughter in. "Stop being stupid. I'm sure she doesn't care about that." 

"I care!" Joey said indiscreetly. " I want to be someone important not a stupid paper boy. Do you know how frustrating is it to be harassed by that damn guard dog every single day? It's like he's some creature from the underworld." He gave a heavy sigh. "That's another thing... I gotta find a real job. Something decent, that actually _pays_."

"Good luck with that dude. You're probably one of the millions of teenagers that needs a job." Tristan said smirkingly. 

Joey sat sulkily, thinking to himself how rich kids had it so good. They never have to worry about anything so long as they have servants that do their bidding. If there was any justice in the world he might gain that kind of admirability and finally show his worth to Mai. 

  


********

  


Kaiba uncharacteristically plopped down onto the couch with exhaustion from a day's work. Once he came home he tossed his briefcase aside, not caring if it was left on the floor to rot, knowing one of his maids would just come and pick it up anyway. 

Feeling the aches on every joint of his body, he pointed at his maid Sophie, who was unfortunately passing by, to get him some kind of pain reliever from the medicine cabinet. That brandy he had earlier had taken its toll, leaving him with a massive migraine that probably won't wear off until tomorrow morning. Sophie obeyed and quickly left to follow his order. 

Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment when he heard footsteps coming down the staircase. 

"Hey big brother." greeted Mokuba as he walked in the large room. He stared down at his brother while Kaiba laid sprawled on the couch, unwilling to move a muscle. "I guess you had a rough day, huh?"

"You have no idea." Kaiba grumbled with his eyes fixate at the ceiling. "Is it just me or are people brainless by nature?"

"It can't be that bad." Mokuba frowned. Although Mokuba sensed his big brother's irritability, he decided to take a chance in asking, "How did the meeting with Kane Enterprises go?" but soon regretted it when he saw Seto give a sour expression. 

"The contract was signed." Seto shrugged, not wanting to go into detail of the ordeal process he went through. 

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Mokuba didn't understand why his brother was showing such intense animosity towards it. But then again, Seto was always bitter about almost everything nowadays and it made Mokuba feel a little uneasy. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

Deep down Kaiba was asking himself that very same question. "Kane Enterprises wasn't exactly what I expected them to be." Then he began to list off the reasons why, trying to prove his point. "The Vice-President is a complete imbecile, their office looks meretricious, not to mention they lied to me about their CEO being a women instead of a man." he said with a scoff. 

"A woman as their president?" Mokuba flustered, furrowing his eyebrows together.

Seto sat up from his sprawled position and nodded his head. "She goes by the name of Selena Kane. From what I can make out of it, she's probably an heir to the company. I find her to be rather..." How shall he put it in modest terms for his little brother? "...Unorthodox." 

"Then find another company!" Mokuba stated firmly as an obvious solution. "If they lied to you, who knows what else they could be hiding!"

Kaiba sighed. "It isn't that simple Mokuba. I've been waiting forever for this, I can't just throw it away now."

"Sounds kinda risky to me." Mokuba finalized, not knowing what else to say. 

Just then, Sophie came back with a silver tray of water and pills and placed them on a coffee table beside the couch. 

"Here you are sir." she said. "Will there be anything else?"

He simply waved her off as a sign that her services were no longer needed at the moment. Sophie nodded in understanding and left the two brothers alone once more. Kaiba took the pill with a gulp of water, trying to clear his head of all thoughts so that he can think straight. After a moment he finally made some kind of resolution and already had an idea forming in his mind.

"It doesn't matter. With a woman running Kane Enterprises, it'll be easy to keep them under control." he smirked. If Kane was anything like the girls at Domino High (he shuddered just thinking about their desperate fawning of him), then how hard would it be to control her?

"You have that look Seto." indicated Mokuba. He knew his brother was somehow scheming something, wether it be sadistic or brilliant or both. "What are you planning to do?"

His eyes flashed at his little brother with such intensiveness and determination. He knew what to do, it's a matter of how to do it that was the tricky part. "Let's just say I'll have Selena Kane under wraps before the week is over."

  


********

  


Meanwhile at the Kane Estate, Selena had also just come home from a tediously long day. She quickly wrenched the Gucci shoes off of her blistered toes thinking how she might never walk again. Vengefully, she thrust it to her butler and commanded him to burn it. From now on Gucci was off her list of favorite designer collections.

From behind her, her bodyguard Jones entered the mansion, looking a little more disgruntled then Selena did at that very moment. But he still kept a watchful eye on her as if he was a secret service agent protecting a political figure. Maybe even a bit more important. 

"You're dismissed for the day Jones." waved Selena, as they entered the main interior halls of her Victorian mansion. "I'm home now, so there's no need for you to stand next to me every waking moment." 

"Yes Miss Kane." although there was an uneasy tone in his voice that suggested he was reluctant to leave her just yet.

"What's the matter with you?" Selena inquired as she brushed past him to walk into the living room first. But Selena had an inkling feeling of what it was about even though he was hesitant to say it in front of her.

Jones crossed his eyes over and put his hands behind his back. "I would suggest taking your protection more seriously Miss Kane. If there is any leak of your whereabouts to the syndicates. It will be hell to pay."

Selena sighed. "Once again you've taken a needless matter and exaggerated far too much. It's been a little over a year. I can't stay in hiding forever."

"As head of your security, it's my job to take every aspect of danger into account. There is no need for you to attend Domino High."

"I see..." Selena looked at him with a straight face. There was no revealed expression to hint what she was thinking at the moment. "So this is the hidden reason behind it all."

Jones stiffen, a bit irked on how he could not tell what was going through his mistress's mind because of her skillful ability. "I admit, that is the case." 

Selena nodded and paused before going on. Jones didn't understand nor did anyone else for that matter and Selena was quiet intent on keeping it that way. For whatever reason Selena decided to attend Domino High was her own. 

"Did you trust in my father Jones?" Selena asked suddenly. 

The question took Jones by complete surprise. But when he did answer, his reply was truthful and almost sincere. "I did. My loyalties will always lie with the Kane family."

"If you're very adamant on your trust, then you should have faith in my decisions and be mindful that I know what I'm doing. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"No, you never have." 

"Then there's no reason to fret then, is there?" Selena gave her charming grin. It was enough to melt away any tension in the room. "Enough about this. I have a meeting to prepare for with Kaiba Corp and I don't think my exhaustion is going to go away by tomorrow."

"I don't trust that Seto Kaiba. I suspect he has a different agenda."

"Funny, he seems especially snobbish from the usual snobbish people I meet on a day to day basis. And you know what that means...he's going to try and take control of the whole operation." She laughed, seemingly amused by the predicament. "But we're not going to let him do that, are we?"

Jones smirked as Selena paced back and forth around the living room. "What's going through your mind Miss?" 

"First and foremost, we have to examine how he thinks. It's like a chess board, studying what strategies he uses. I believe he'll be easy to manipulate. Behind his CEO appearance, he's just a boy."

"If your father were still alive, he would have applaud your thinking."

Selena turned her head away from Jones to hide the sudden anger that revealed on her features. She shook it off and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I guess he would." she shrugged. "But then again it was also his downfall."

  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: First off I like to thank everyone who supported this fic and urged me persistently to update! I was having a major writer's block and I was afraid I couldn't think of a good chapter to continue! Plus all the work that my teachers threw at me, gave me no time to finish this earlier. Yes, blame my teachers! Evil I tell you! It seems like there are obstacles everywhere telling me not to finish this chapter!

Originally I wasn't going to put a Joey/Mai coupling but it seem like a funny idea at the time, maybe add a little flavor to the story. *Shrugs* This is still going to be mainly focused on Kaiba.

And another reason why I couldn't update sooner was because I'm working hard on another story I'm planning to launch called The Legacy of Egypt, which involves Yami, Seto, and another OC. A prequel story connected to YuGiOh the Wakening. I want to make this an epic story so I've been typing furiously. Plus I'm also working on fanart to take away my stress from school. I got really into it and hope to post my work up on my personal Elfwood gallery. 

I'm surprised at the reviews I've gotten. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! ^_^ I read and appreciated every single one of them! Check my bio for any progress and story updates. 

Crap I just remembered I have a research paper to do... @_@

  


P.S - Thanks to those individuals who reviewed:

Serenity971

Kagome0102

Jessica Messenger of the Devil

timberlakekaiba

Bakura-is-MINE-1

BondGhost007

E.J. Lawrence

Kikoken

Labyrinth of chaos

GodsGirl7

rubberducky64 and LSL

komodo dragon

DarkElf6

Ieyre

HarpieLady456

SuperhumanChichi

Setine

  


If I forgot anyone please forgive me...


End file.
